Microcontroller manufacturers and vendors often supply their customers with development tools that allow programmers to create software for the microcontrollers to execute. Similarly, many configurable hardware manufacturers will provide their customers with specialized hardware configuration tools that allow designers the ability to configure their hardware devices.
Some electronic systems include both configurable hardware components and a processing device, which can be programmed and configured to work together to implement various functions. When configuring these electronic systems, designers often will utilize software tools to program the processing device and utilize the specialized hardware configuration tools to configure the hardware components. In other words, the system designers manually manage multiple projects, e.g., the use of the multiple development tools, with differing development methodologies when attempting to cohesively develop, program, and debug these electronic systems.